Von Hyänen und Krokodilen
by Celesoan
Summary: Bella denkt sich für Edward etwas Besonderes zu Weihnachten aus. BPoV, IC


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_**Dies ist mein erster Beitrag für die 25 Perlentaucher Weihnachtsmärchen. Wer sich alle zu Gemüte führen möchte, findet hier den zugehörigen Link: www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/5544186/1/**_

**Von Hyänen und Krokodilen**

„Alice", sagte ich bereits zum dritten Mal und betrachtete uninteressiert das Buch, das ich in der letzten halben Stunde gelesen hatte. Sie hätte längst hier sein müssen. Weshalb brauchte sie so lange? Immerhin war es für sie ein leichtes von ihrem Zimmer, oder wo auch immer sie sich gerade befand, hier zu mir in Edwards Zimmer zu kommen, besser gesagt, zu fliegen. Mich schüttelte es beim Gedanken an die Geschwindigkeit. Es hatte zwar manchmal... okay, zugegeben _oft_ seine Vorteile, aber dennoch wollte sich mein Magen einfach nicht damit anfreunden. „Alice." Das gab's doch nicht! Was hielt sie nur auf? Ich war fast schon dran und drauf, sie zu suchen, als plötzlich ein Schweif aus dunkel und hell ins Zimmer zog, ehe Alice direkt vor mir stehen blieb. Sie grinste mich mit freudig blitzenden Augen an, die Arme vor den Körper gezogen und war quirlig wie eh und je.

„Das ist ja soooooo genial!", ertönte ihre glockengleiche Sopranstimme. Es fehlte nicht viel und sie wäre wie ein Flummi auf und ab gehüpft. Natürlich hatte sie bereits gesehen, weshalb ich nach ihr gerufen hatte. Gerade deshalb wollte ich sie um Hilfe bitten, denn ohne würde ich es eh nie schaffen. Allein der Gedanke ich müsste diese ... rote ... Mein Magen nahm mir schon diese Vorstellung ernsthaft übel. Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ehe ich sie wieder ansprach.

„Geht das denn überhaupt? Würde Carlisle mir alles zur Verfügung stellen? Gibt es genug Verschiedene in der Gegend?", sprudelten die dringlichsten Fragen aus mir heraus. Alice verdrehte die Augen und winkte ab, als sie sich neben mich auf die Ledercouch setzte.

„Natürlich geht das. Carlisle wird es eine Freude sein, uns zu helfen", sagte sie vollkommen überzeugt. „Und damit Edward nichts merkt, werden wir alles in Emmetts und Rosalies Zimmer verstauen", hängte sie fröhlich an.

„Nur über meine Leiche!", zischte die Erwähnte durch den Flur und ich zuckte automatisch zusammen. War eigentlich zu erwarten, dass sich Rosalie nicht damit einverstanden erklären würde, wenn es in irgendeiner Weise mit mir zu tun hatte. Alices Blick war weiterhin gut gelaunt auf mich gerichtet, während sie sprach.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, um was es geht, Rose. Außerdem werden wir nur ein paar Kleinig- ... siebenundzwanzig Kleinigkeiten bei euch unterbringen. Also kaum der Rede wert."

„Ich habe Nein gesagt!", kam es dieses Mal direkt von der Tür und ich wandte mich erschrocken um. Wie eine griechische Rachegöttin, wunderschön und furchteinflössend, stand Rosalie mit bösem Blick im Rahmen und spie förmlich Gift und Galle nach Alice. Letztere hingegen blickte Rosalie nicht mal an.

„Dann werden wir Esme bitten, uns zu helfen", erwiderte Alice breit lächelnd. Sie war nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Rosalie kniff die Augen zusammen, zog aber schließlich wieder von dannen. „Am Besten fragen wir sie gleich." Mit diesen Worten war Alice aufgesprungen und quasi vor meinen Augen verschwunden. Ich seufzte nur. Da sie ja bestens Bescheid wusste, gab es für mich keinen Grund ihr zu folgen, um Esme meine Idee näher zu bringen. Jetzt musste ich lediglich noch warten, bis die Männer des Hauses von ihrer Jagd zurückkehren würden, damit ich Carlisle einweihen konnte. Ob er wirklich nichts dagegen haben würde? Aber Alice schien sich dessen so sicher, daher versuchte ich, mir vorerst keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Mit dem nächsten Windhauch stand Alice wieder im Zimmer und teilte mir freudestrahlend mit, dass Esme uns wahnsinnig gerne aushalf und alle Beweise in ihrem Schlafzimmer verstecken würde. Einer der wenigen Orte, die Edward niemals aufsuchte. Erleichtert, dass zumindest eine Hürde geschafft war, erwiderte ich Alices Lächeln, ehe ich weitere Punkte ansprach.

„Denkst du, du kriegst allein rechtzeitig alle zusammen?", fragte ich unsicher. Mir war klar, dass dieser Part gänzlich an Alice hängen blieb. Darüber hinaus war es bereits Anfang November und so oft waren sie normal nicht unterwegs. Es würde wahrscheinlich zu sehr auffallen, wenn Alice jeden Tag verschwinden würde.

„Esme und Carlisle werden mir beim Sammeln helfen, da sie ja eingeweiht sind... oder werden", antwortete mir Alice. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich soweit gar nicht gedacht. Natürlich war es nur logisch, dass die beiden mithalfen, wenn sie sowieso Bescheid wussten. Außerdem war ich mir mehr als sicher, dass diese Drei die Gedanken daran vor Edward geheim halten konnten.

„Du weißt, dass ich von dem Einen –" Ich hatte vorgehabt, meinen Plan mit ihr durchzusprechen, aber sie ließ mich nicht ausreden, wedelte wieder mit ihrer Hand, als wollte sie eine lästige Fliege vertreiben.

„Klar, weiß ich das. Und für den Anfang die weniger Guten, zum Ende hin die Besseren. Ich werde auf jedes eine Zahl schreiben und auf einem separaten Zettel der Zahl den Inhalt zuordnen. _Falls_ dir meine Verteilung nicht gefallen sollte, kannst du sie so noch umsortieren." Alice hielt inne, kraftlos sank ihr Arm an ihre Seite und ihr Blick verlor sich. Sie hatte eine Vision. Ehe ich mich selbst fragen konnte, wovon diese wohl handelte, war Alice breit grinsend in die Realität zurückgekehrt. „Oh, du wirst es lieben! Edward wird es lieben! Es wird alles perfekt!", quietschte sie aufgeregt vor sich hin und hüpfte jetzt in der Tat leicht auf und ab. Kläglich lächelte ich sie an, versuchte ihren Enthusiasmus zu teilen. Natürlich war es gut, zu hören, dass alles klappen würde. Und dennoch blieben meine Zweifel, besonders Edwards Reaktion betreffend. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er nicht annahm, ich hätte mich dafür in Gefahr begeben. Andererseits wusste er aber auch, dass ich mich _dem_ freiwillig niemals nähern würde. Trotzdem, das flaue Gefühl würde wohl erst noch zunehmen und nicht weichen, bevor Edward sich darüber freuen würde.

Es dauerte noch geschlagene fünf Stunden, ehe Edward stilvoll und elegant zu Alice ins Zimmer schritt. Nachdem sie mir ihre Hilfe zugesichert hatte, wollte sie mich ein wenig stylen, den einen oder anderen Trend an mir ausprobieren. Ich hatte mich erst mürrisch geschlagen gegeben, als sie mit Schmollmund und Hundeblick vor mir gesessen und mir vorgehalten hatte, dass ich ihr diesen Gefallen als Gegenleistung erbringen konnte. Missmutig betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild, während Alice noch immer an meinen Haaren zupfte, als ich Edward daneben erblickte. Mit einem unüberhörbar erleichterten Seufzen legte ich all mein Flehen, mich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien, in den einen Blick, den ich ihm zuwarf. Er lachte in sich hinein.

„Alice, ich muss diese natürliche Schönheit jetzt leider entführen." Seine samtene Stimme hallte in meinen Ohren, als hätte ich sie jahrelang nicht mehr gehört, verschlangen regelrecht jeden winzigen Ton mit größtem Wohlgefallen.

„Ich bin aber noch nicht -! Edward!!", rief sie, empört darüber, dass er mich gerade aus den Fängen des Frisierstuhls gehoben hatte. Lächelnd, fast verträumt, betrachtete ich seine Gesichtszüge. „Edward!", versuchte Alice es noch mal. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief er mit mir in den Armen aus dem Raum und brachte mich in sein Zimmer. „Edward Cullen! Du bist so was von tot!", hallte ihre liebliche Stimme durch das ganze Haus, doch er lachte nur.

„Sag mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß", antwortete er und ich vernahm ein gedämpftes ‚Hmpf', bevor gleich darauf eine Tür zuknallte. Alice tat mir fast Leid... _fast_. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sauer war, aber noch größer war meine Erleichterung, endlich diese Tortur überstanden zu haben.

„Vielen Dank", flüsterte ich Edward zu, der sich mit mir auf dem Schoß auf seine Couch gesetzt hatte. Ein liebevolles Lächeln kam auf sein Gesicht und seine Augen strahlten in dem einzigartigen Goldton von der frischen Jagd. Sanft strich ich über die verblassten Schatten darunter, glücklich den Rest des Wochenendes mit ihm verbringen zu können. Charlie nahm an, dass ich für ein Sleep-Over bei Alice war. Hätte er gewusst, in wessen Armen ich mich gerade befand, wäre ich schneller zu Hause gewesen, als ich hätte blinzeln können. Ich entschied, den Abend mit Edward zu genießen. Carlisle konnte ich auch noch am nächsten Tag einweihen.

Sonntagmorgens war ich mit Edward, Esme und Emmett in der Küche; Edward, da er mir nicht von der Seite weichen würde, Esme, da sie mir mein Frühstück vorbereitet hatte, und Emmett, da er es sehr amüsant fand, mir beim Essen zuzusehen. Mit großen Augen beobachtete er, wie ich den Löffel in meine Schüssel tauchte und die Cerealien damit aufnahm. Zittrig hob ich meine Hand an, führte sie näher an meinen Mund und Emmett verzog langsam angewidert sein Gesicht. Ich konnte so beim besten Willen nicht essen.

„Emmett. Könntest du mich... bitte nicht so anstarren?", flehte ich ihn an und spürte das Blut in meinen Wangen. Seine großen Augen blickten unschuldig zu mir auf.

„Wieso denn?" Ich seufzte und sah hilfesuchend zu Edward. Seine Mundwinkel hatten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln nach oben gezogen und schlussendlich war Esme diejenige, die mich von Emmett erlöste.

„Lass das Mädchen in Ruhe essen", sagte sie und hakte sich bei ihm ein, zog ihn mit sich aus der Küche. Während ich nun sichtlich erleichtert meine Schüssel leerte, strich mir Edward immer wieder liebevoll durch die Haare. Es war ein wunderbar angenehmes, entspannendes Gefühl. Als ich fertig war, lächelte ich ihn dankbar an, was er mit Freuden erwiderte.

Um ungestört mit Carlisle sprechen zu können, musste ich Edward loswerden und das hieß, dass er nicht nur nicht im selben Raum sein, sondern auch nicht lauschen durfte. Alice hatte vorhergesehen, dass Carlisle nur heute Vormittag da sein, man ihn später zu einem Notfall ins Krankenhaus beordern würde. Und sie hatte die Idee für meine Ausrede, um eine lauscherfreie Unterredung führen zu können. Das würde furchtbar peinlich werden.

„Edward?", fragte ich zögerlich und er blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. „Ich möchte gerne mit Carlisle sprechen. Allein. Es dauert auch nicht lange, nur ein paar Minuten", ratterte ich schnell runter. Besorgt musterte mich Edward.

„Fehlt dir was? Fühlst du dich krank?", fragte er nach und ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nein. Es... um... Ich habe nur ein paar Fragen." Ich wusste, dass Edward zwar meinen Wunsch respektieren, mich aber dennoch belauschen würde. Beim Gedanken an Alices Ausrede wurde ich augenblicklich rot. „Aber es geht... um... also..." Mein Gott! Wie sollte ich ihm denn sagen, dass es sich dabei angeblich um Fragen zu meiner Periode handeln würde? Hochrot angelaufen fiel mein Blick zu Boden und ich kaute nervös auf meiner Unterlippe. Alice hatte gemeint, dass Edward nichts anderes davon abhalten würde, uns zuzuhören oder dabei Carlisles Gedanken zu durchforsten.

„Um was?", fragte Edward angespannt und noch immer besorgt.

„Meine Tage...", nuschelte ich in meinen Schoß, wagte nicht, aufzusehen. Peinlich! Für eine schier endlos lange Zeit rührte sich keiner von uns oder sagte ein weiteres Wort. Schließlich hielt ich es nicht länger aus, schielte vorsichtig nach oben. Edward sah nachdenklich drein. Wieder kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe, wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Dann möchtest du dieses Gespräch..."

„... unter vier Augen führen", vervollständigte ich seinen Satz.

„Sechs Augen!", zwitscherte Alice und tänzelte anmutig in die Küche, ein fröhliches Lächeln in ihr Gesicht gemeißelt. Verwirrt sah Edward sie an, schien ihre Gedanken durchzugehen, ehe er fragend eine Augenbraue hob.

„Weshalb solltest ausgerechnet du dabei sein?", fragte er leicht säuerlich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es ihn störte, dass Alice mit durfte und er nicht, oder dass er die Antwort, die er suchte, auf welche Frage auch immer, nicht in ihren Gedanken gefunden hatte.

„Moralische Unterstützung", warf ich ein und wie Edward sich wieder mir zuwandte, zuckte ich entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Unzufrieden verzog er sein Gesicht.

„Schön. Das kann ich dir wohl kaum übel nehmen. Ich mach einen Spaziergang." Er gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er noch und verließ damit die Küche. Etwas überrascht, dass er mir so einfach glaubte, sah ich ihm nach, anschließend wanderte mein Blick zu Alice.

„Auf gehts!", sagte sie fröhlich, nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich vom Stuhl. Unbeholfen stolperte ich hinter ihr her, wäre beinahe ein Mal hingefallen, hätte sie mich nicht sofort am Arm gehalten, bis wir vor Carlisles Arbeitszimmer standen. Alice wartete, ungeduldig zappelnd, ehe Carlisle uns hereinbat. Freundlich lächelte er uns entgegen, stellte dann ein Buch zurück in die langen Reihen der Regale. Alice nahm sofort auf einem der Sessel Platz und ich folgte zögerlich ihrem Beispiel. Carlisle kam zurück an seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte er, sah dabei aber nur mich an. Lustig, nicht? Wie konnte er unwissend genau die richtige Frage stellen?

„Ich hätte eine Bitte", fing ich an. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete mir Carlisle, weiterzusprechen. „Ich bräuchte ein paar Glas–"

„Siebenundzwanzig", warf Alice ein und beide sahen wir skeptisch zu ihr. Alice schien entweder nicht zu merken, dass das eben unhöflich war oder sie ignorierte es in typischer Alice-Manier. „Ist ja gut", sagte sie schließlich seufzend und presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander. Ich wandte mich wieder Carlisle zu.

„Ich bräuchte siebenundzwanzig Glasphiolen, verschließbar." Abwartend sah ich zu Carlisle, der nachzudenken schien.

„Wofür?", stellte er die erwartete Frage und ich holte tief Luft, bevor ich ihm genau erzählte, was ich vorhatte. Als ich nach einigen mir endlos lang vorkommenden Minuten zum Ende kam, saß Carlisle zurückgelehnt und freundlich lächelnd in seinem Sessel.

„Ich hatte früher immer gedacht, mal meine eigene Schokolade dafür herstellen zu können, aber das ist... aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht möglich. Deshalb brauche ich eure Hilfe", sagte ich schließlich leicht verlegen, da ich diesen Wunschtraum zugegeben hatte.

„Das ist wirklich... interessant." Carlisle sah mich schmunzelnd an und ich wurde nur noch beschämter. Ich hätte das gar nicht erst in Erwägung ziehen sollen...

„Bella!", sagte Alice pikiert. „Wage es nicht, jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen!" Überrascht sah ich zu ihr. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie eine Vision gehabt hatte und augenscheinlich ging es darum, dass das Ganze nun doch nicht stattfinden würde.

„Ich bin gerne bereit, dir die Phiolen zu besorgen und beim Sammeln zu helfen. Auf Edwards Reaktion bin ich auch schon gespannt. Das dürfte äußerst interessant werden", sagte Carlisle und lehnte sich wieder vor. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?" hängte er an und ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nein und vielen Dank, Carlisle", antwortete ich ihm, lächelte ihn dabei an. Ich stand auf, ebenso Alice, und wollte mich gerade umdrehen, um zur Tür zu gehen.

„Carlisle", setzte Alice an. „Falls Edward dich auf unsere Unterredung ansprechen sollte, denk an mögliche Linderungen bei Menstruationskrämpfen."

„Alice!", zischte ich sie an und das Blut schoss mir in die Wangen. Sie hingegen zuckte nur gut gelaunt die Schultern, während Carlisle sich das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Peinlich! Kaum waren wir aus dem Büro draußen, war Alice nicht mehr zu halten.

„Dann muss ich gleich Morgen einkaufen gehen. Kommst du mit?" Breit grinsend strahlte sie mich an, aber ich konnte nur perplex zurückstarren.

„Was?"

„Ich muss noch den Stoff und die Deko kaufen. Nadel und Faden wird Esme im Haus haben. Du schneiderst ein bisschen und–"

„Was?!" fragte ich entsetzt, als ihre schnell dahin gesprochenen Worte von meinem langsamen Gehirn aufgefasst wurden. Mit ihrem Ich-weiß-alles-und-du-entkommst-mir-nicht – Blick sah sie zu mir, sprach wie zu einer Fünfjährigen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich einen Gekauften durchgehen lasse." Ungläubig hafteten meine Augen auf ihr.

„Aber Alice! Schneidern...! Nähen...! Nadeln...! Ich und Nadeln...! Das endet mit einer Katastrophe!" brachte ich panisch raus. Unbekümmert wanderte Alices Blick auf den Flur vor uns.

„Lass mich nur machen...", sagte sie geheimnisvoll.

--

Die kommenden Wochen waren.. schwierig. Immer wieder verbrachte Alice Nachmittage bei mir und ich musste Edward auf später vertrösten. Wie sie angekündigt hatte, lagen bereits dienstags ein wunderschöner roter Stoff und viele kleine Dekoelemente in meinem Zimmer. Mit ihrer Hilfe vermaß ich den Stoff, schnitt die einzelnen Teile aus und – Wunder, oh, Wunder – nähte sie zusammen. Ich sah mit Sicherheit furchtbar lächerlich aus, konnte aber das Schmunzeln nicht von meinen Lippen bannen.

Als Alice mir die Fingerhüte zeigte, war das Einzige, woran ich denken konnte, Peter Pan. Mehrere davon schüttete sie mitunter auf mein Bett und so saß ich hier, jeden einzelnen Finger mit einem bedacht, damit ich mich auch ja nicht stechen konnte. Das Nähen wurde dadurch nicht einfacher, dennoch schaffte ich das irgendwie... Nun ja, Alice griff mir hin und wieder unter die Arme. Sorgsam nähte ich jedes Täschchen auf, die Zahlen hatte Alice zwischenzeitlich aufgebügelt gehabt, und danach die Deko: Schleifen, Perlen, Zweige, Watte... Was halt dazu passte. Alice brachte immer alles mit und anschließend zurück in Esmes Schlafzimmer.

Alice wiederum war in der Tat häufiger unterwegs, auf _Shoppingtouren_. Wer's glaubte, wurde selig. Interessant war, dass sie dennoch jedes Mal etwas mit nach Hause brachte, wie ich von Edward wusste. Wann bitte hatte sie die Zeit dafür gefunden? Von Alice hingegen erfuhr ich, dass Carlisle eine effektivere Methode gefunden hatte, indem er einfach behauptete, dass er arbeiten müsse, obwohl dies gar nicht stimmte. Daher konnte er wesentlich weiter weg gehen zum Sammeln.

Die nächsten zwei Wochenenden verbrachte ich mithilfe verschiedener Alibis nur noch bei den Cullens. Beim Ersten luden mich Carlisle und Esme zu einem Essen im Familienkreis ein, da sie _angeblich_ ihren Hochzeitstag feierten. Möglicherweise stimmte das sogar, ich konnte mir dessen allerdings nicht sicher sein. Als Edwards Freundin durfte ich da jedenfalls nicht fehlen und mit der Ausrede, Alice müsste mich dafür besonders herrichten, konnte ich bereits am Samstagmorgen zu ihnen. Alices Bitten hatte Charlie sowieso nichts entgegen zu bringen. Bei ihrem Hundeblick wurde auch er schwach.

Am ersten Wochenende zeigte mir Alice, wie viele und welche sie bereits zusammen hatten und teilte mir mit, dass sie in der kommenden Woche nicht da sein würde. Carlisle würde sie krank schreiben und in der Familie hatte sie angegeben, für einige Tage verreisen zu müssen; Grund: unbekannt. Carlisle und Esme deckten sie und obwohl Jasper zunächst mitgehen wollte, konnte sie ihn überzeugen, hier zu bleiben. Auch Edward schien fieberhaft nach dem Grund ihrer Reise zu suchen, aber nichts zu finden. Mir jedoch verriet sie, dass sie ein paar Exoten auftreiben wollte, um das Ganze für Edward interessanter zu gestalten. Ich war ganz gerührt, wie viel Mühe sie sich gab, damit _das_ wirklich ein Erfolg wurde.

Die Woche, in der Alice nicht da war, konnte ich nicht viel machen und so spürte ich erneut die aufkeimende Nervosität, was Edward natürlich bemerkte. Ein paar Mal sprach er mich darauf an, aber ich tat es immer mit irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten ab; Magenbeschwerden, Kopfschmerzen, Übermüdung und dergleichen. Das zweite Wochenende wurde ich zu Alices Aufmunterung zu den Cullens bestellt. Sie hätte ausdrücklich nach mir verlangt, da sie sich langsam besser fühlte und dringend ihre beste Freundin sehen wollte. Das waren Esmes Worte am Telefon. Ich hatte es nur mitbekommen, da Charlie auf Lautsprecher gestellt hatte. Diese Cullens waren allesamt begnadete Lügner.

Es war wieder mal der Samstag, an dem Carlisle alle Männer zum Jagen aus dem Haus schaffte, was Alice und mir die Gelegenheit gab, die Exoten zu begutachten. Ich war erstaunt, dass sie in dieser kurzen Zeit nicht nur in Südamerika, sondern auch für einen Abstecher in Afrika gewesen war. _Tüpfelhyäne_ stand in Großbuchstaben auf dem Zettel, den ich gerade überflog, und meine weit aufgerissenen Augen wanderten zu der vor mir liegenden Phiole mit der dazugehörigen Nummer. Das war in der Tat mal etwas Anderes.

Kommenden Freitag war es soweit. Der erste Dezember. Unter der Woche stellte ich die Näharbeiten fertig; der Behälter für die Phiolen. Wie Alice es vorausgesagt hatte, war ich einverstanden mit der Aufteilung und sie hatte auch meinen Wunsch, die besonderen Tage betreffend, berücksichtigt. Je näher das Wochenende rückte, desto nervöser wurde ich.

In der Mittagspause an besagtem Freitag rief ich Charlie im Büro an und teilte ihm mit, dass ich nach dem Unterricht direkt zu den Cullens gehen würde. Auf seine Frage nach dem Warum erklärte ich ihm die Sache mit dem Kalender, selbstverständlich in der Schokolade-Version, und er stimmte missmutig zu. Es passte ihm nicht, da es ziemlich kurzfristig war, aber er akzeptierte es. Hätte ich Charlie aber davor schon darüber informiert, hätte ich es nicht länger vor Edward geheim halten können. Carlisle, Esme und Alice hingegen hatten Edward hervorragend im Dunkeln gelassen. Ich wusste auch, dass Esme, vielleicht gerade jetzt, alles in Edwards Zimmer vorbereitete.

Es würde losgehen, sobald wir bei ihnen zu Hause ankamen.

Ich war furchtbar nervös.

Edward bemerkte meine Anspannung in Biologie, betrachtete mich nachdenklich und besorgt, versuchte außerdem erfolglos aus mir herauszulocken, was los war. Erst als nach Sport Alice versichernd meinen Arm ergriff, während wir zu den Parkplätzen liefen, fühlte ich mich augenblicklich besser. Irritiert warf ich einen Blick auf Jasper, der neben Alice herging und mich entschuldigend ansah. Ich zuckte nur die Schultern, lächelte ihn an. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich froh, dass er meine Nerven beruhigte. Das machte das Anstehende leichter. Nur hätte ich mir gewünscht, Jasper auch über die Fahrt neben mir oder wenigstens in meiner Nähe gehabt zu haben. Edward seufzte sichtlich frustriert, da ich ihm meine Gedanken noch immer verwehrte.

Vor der Villa der Cullens wurde ich gleich wieder ruhiger. Dankbar lächelte ich Jasper zu, der es erwiderte und gleich darauf einen kurzen Blick Edward zuwarf. Entweder führten sie ein Gespräch außerhalb meines Hörvermögens oder Edward las meine Gefühle und Jaspers Vermutung, was dahinter steckte, in dessen Gedanken.

Wie wir Pärchenweise das Haus betraten, erwarteten uns Carlisle und Esme lächelnd im Flur. Auffälliger ging es wohl nicht mehr. Alice drehte sich breit grinsend zu mir um und selbst Rosalie, die von Anfang an wusste, dass etwas im Busch war, nur nichts Genaues, sah mich abschätzend an. Ich spürte meine glühenden Wangen, knabberte an meiner Unterlippe. Wollten sie etwa unbedingt alle dabei sein? Emmett, Jasper und Edward sahen der Reihe nach alle an, ehe auch ihr Blick erwartungsvoll an mir hängen blieb. Konnte sich nicht der Boden unter mir auftun und mich verschlingen?

Zittrig ausatmend drehte ich mich ein Stück weiter zu Edward um, blickte vorsichtig zu ihm auf. Die Neugierde stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit einem letzten kurzen flehenden Blick zu Alice, es an meiner statt zu sagen, und ihrer Antwort, in Form eines fiesen kleinen Grinsens und leichten Kopfschüttelns, atmete ich noch mal tief ein.

„Ich hab was für dich", murmelte ich, wusste aber, dass es für ihr feines Gehör genau so laut war, als hätte ich jemand anderen normal angesprochen. Jedoch war es so einfacher für mich. Edward zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben, sagte aber nichts. „Ich wollte,... dass Weihnachten dieses Jahr... etwas... Besonderes für dich wird...", nuschelte ich verlegen gen Boden.

„Sag bloß, unsere kleine Bella will ihm ihre Unschuld anbie- Aua!", ertönte Emmetts tiefe Stimme, ehe er gespielt entsetzt Rosalie anstarrte, die ihm einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst hatte. Ich lief augenblicklich tief dunkelrot an, wünschte mir jetzt erst Recht ein Loch zum Verkriechen und vernahm das leise Grollen in Edwards Brust.

„Ach, Emmett! Du ruinierst wieder alles!", sagte Alice schmollend, quetschte sich dann zwischen Edward und mich, hakte sich dabei unter und zog uns beide zur Treppe. „Auf nach oben! Der Rest erklärt sich von selbst", antwortete sie mit einem Seitenblick und Zwinkern dem misstrauisch dreinblickenden Edward. Mit Sicherheit versuchte er, in allen verfügbaren Gedanken herauszufinden, was Sache war. Ohne Jaspers Gabe wäre ich wohl ein nervliches Wrack gewesen, als Alice schließlich die Tür zu Edwards Zimmer öffnete und selbiger sofort in der Bewegung erstarrte, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Was ist das für ein _Geruch_?", fragte er und schien weiterhin bewusst intensiv einzuatmen. Für meine Nase waren die Spuren zu fein, aber alle anderen Anwesenden konnten das Blut riechen. Carlisle und Alice hatten extra die Probe aufs Exempel gemacht und mir versichert, dass kein Einzelner unter der Menge nur anhand des Geruchs herauszufiltern war. Langsam trat Edward in das Zimmer ein, fast als würde er sich anschleichen, wandte sich nach ein paar Schritten seiner Nase folgend um... und erblickte anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks meinen extra für ihn angefertigten Adventskalender. Esme musste ihn hinter der Tür angebracht haben.

„Was _ist_ das?", fragte er überrascht und sichtlich verwirrt, sah dabei zu mir. Erneut biss ich mir kurz auf meine Lippe. Es gefiel ihm nicht, das war deutlich zu sehen. Alice gab mir einen Schubs und ich taumelte ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer, direkt in Edwards Arme, der mich mühelos auffing. Nicht aufblickend suchte ich mein Gleichgewicht und blieb in seiner Umarmung gefangen stehen. „Bella?" Seine Stimme war sanft, als er mir eine Hand unters Kinn legte und mich zwang, aufzusehen. Er entfesselte die geballte Kraft seiner goldfarben glühenden Augen.

„Ein Adventskalender", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß, verlor mich in seinem Blick, der mich wieder verwirrt musterte, ehe er den Kontakt brach, indem er zur Wand sah. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, um mich zu fassen und bemerkte dann, dass ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

„Tierblut?", fragte er und ich nickte nur, noch immer unfähig einen sinnvollen Satz zu formulieren. Mein heißgeliebtes Lächeln kam auf sein Gesicht. Es gefiel ihm doch? Sein Blick wanderte zu den Anderen, die wohl noch in der Tür standen. „Das war es also", stellte er nüchtern fest und ich spürte, wie sein Körper unter seinem zurückgehaltenen Lachen vibrierte. Liebevoll blickte er wieder zu mir runter. „Vielen Dank", flüsterte er. Sein Blick ließ meine Knie weich werden, zu meinem Glück lag ich ja bereits in seinen Armen.

„Du musst das Erste aufmachen!", klang Alices Stimme durch den Raum und nur widerwillig sah Edward auf. Mit einem Seufzen entließ er mich vorsichtig, prüfend, ob ich fähig war, selbst zu stehen, aus seiner Umarmung. Alice fasste mich wieder am Arm und hinter uns strömten nun auch die Anderen ins Zimmer, um Edward beobachten zu können. Bis auf Jasper und Carlisle. Mit entschuldigendem und leicht gequältem Ausdruck näherte Jasper sich mehr und mehr der Treppe und Carlisle musterte ihn dabei genauestens. Ich hatte nicht bedacht, dass das Jaspers Selbstbeherrschung überfordern könnte. Ich formte entschuldigende Worte mit meinen Lippen und Jasper nickte nur kurz, ehe er sich gänzlich zurückzog. Carlisle blieb, wohl sicherheitshalber, an der Treppe stehen. Unsicher wandte ich meinen Blick Alice zu, die mich zuversichtlich anlächelte und mir beruhigend über den Arm strich, bevor sie mich mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken daran erinnerte, dass Edward jetzt ja sein erstes ‚Türchen' öffnen würde.

Sofort suchte mein Blick seinen und auch er lächelte versichernd, ehe er bedächtig auf den Kalender zuging und zielsicher nach dem Täschchen mit der Eins langte. Vorsichtig nahm er die kleine Phiole heraus und drehte sich zu uns um. Mit gehobener Augenbraue sah er einmal alle der Reihe nach an. Ich fragte mich, was für Gedanken wohl gerade auf ihn einströmten. Mit einem leichten Plopp entfernte er den Korken, roch an dem Fläschchen und runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn.

„Jetzt mach nicht so lange rum! Trink!", forderte Alice. Edward sah sie kurz missbilligend an und anschließend liebevoll zu mir, lächelte dabei leicht. Eher zögerlich setzte er die Phiole an seinen Lippen an, warf dann den Kopf in den Nacken und leerte sie in einem Zug, als sei es ein Schnapsgläschen. Angespannt beobachtete ich ihn, als er seinen Kopf senkte. Eww! So wie er aussah, war das nicht sehr schmackhaft. Auch wenn Edward versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, erkannte man deutlich, dass er sich das Lächeln aufgezwungen hatte.

„Was war das?", fragte er und schien, die Antwort lieber nicht wissen zu wollen. Ehe ich meinen Mund auch nur aufmachen konnte, hatte Alice für mich geantwortet.

„Hase", sagte sie strahlend und jetzt ließ Edward seine Maske fallen, warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu, ehe er kopfschüttelnd die Phiole verschloss und wieder in das Täschchen des Kalenders legte. „Es wird besser werden", versicherte sie ihm noch, aber Edward wirkte alles andere als überzeugt. Erneut nahm er mich in seine Arme.

„Es _wird_ besser", sagte ich leise, beinahe entschuldigend. Edward lächelte wieder gezwungen. Selbst mir glaubte er nicht so recht. Ich sollte das wieder gut machen. „Möchtest du einen Kuss als Entschädigung?", fragte ich ganz unschuldig, spürte das warme Blut in meinen Wangen. Edwards Lächeln wurde jetzt echt, spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder. Irgendwo um uns herum ertönte ein bezauberndes und doch gespenstisches Kichern. Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum, versank erneut in seinen goldenen Augen. Langsam kam er mir entgegen...

In letzter Sekunde führte ich meine Hand aus meiner Hosentasche und brachte sie zwischen uns. Augenblicklich hallte Emmetts schallendes Gelächter durchs Haus, das nach und nach von dem einiger Anderer begleitet wurde. Ich lächelte leicht und warf Edward einen weiteren entschuldigenden Blick zu. Er hingegen betrachtete überrascht und sichtlich verwirrt den Fingerhut, den ich ihm unter die Nase hielt.

Sein Blick schweifte zu seinen Familienmitgliedern ab. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden hob er ungläubig seine Augenbrauen. Irgendwer, ich vermutete Alice oder Emmett, hatte ihm in Gedanken mitgeteilt, was es mit dem Fingerhut auf sich hatte. Die Idee kam mir während des Nähens und wie ich sie Alice erzählt hatte, war sie Feuer und Flamme dafür. Edward schüttelte kurz darauf seinen Kopf und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Die Anderen sahen dies wohl als Zeichen und wanderten daraufhin aus seinem Zimmer, ließen uns alleine. Edward führte mich zu seiner Couch, zog mich mit sich darauf und so lag ich in seinen Armen. Schweigend verbrachten wir die nächsten Minuten, während er immer wieder mit einer Hand sanfte Kreise über meinen Rücken zog, bis ich nach Hause musste.

--

Die kommenden Tage, sowohl unter der Woche als auch am Wochenende, begab ich mich immer zuerst zu den Cullens, um zu sehen, wie Edward seine _Schokolade_ genoss, _wenn_ er sie denn genoss. Am Nikolaustag waren zwei Phiolen in dem Täschchen. Bis dahin war Edward mehr als unzufrieden mit der Tierwahl. Ich war mir nicht sicher woran das lag, aber anhand des Zettels stellte ich folgende Vermutung auf. Ab dem sechsten Dezember war nur noch Blut von Raubtieren in den Phiolen. Die fünf davor stammten von Pflanzenfressern. Es konnte eigentlich nur damit zusammenhängen, aber ich traute mich nicht, nachzufragen.

In den zwei Fläschchen war ganz besonderes Blut. Jedenfalls hoffte ich das. Als Edward das Erste geleert hatte, lächelte er anerkennend. Ich hatte extra hierfür um Pumablut gebeten. Die zweite Phiole enthielt das Gleiche. In den folgenden Tagen war auch Edward über den einen oder anderen Inhalt des Fläschchens erstaunt und gleichsam erfreut. Wenn man bedachte, dass Alice, die kleine zierliche Alice, unter anderem mit Löwen und Krokodilen _gekämpft_ hatte, war es schon irgendwie beeindruckend. Ich freute mich ungemein, dass meine Idee so gut angekommen war. Für den Heilig Abend hatte ich Edward drei Phiolen Pumablut in den Kalender gelegt. Später am Abend, als er zu mir ins Zimmer schlich, bedankte er sich hierfür extra ausgiebig. Einer unserer längsten Küsse überhaupt.


End file.
